mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Cole Graves
'''Cole Graves '''is a Winter Wolf who was born in Frostfell and currently living in Earnwold. He is one of the many decedents of the original ruller and founder of Frostfell, Baba Yaga. Soon after moving to earnwold, he joined the Thieves Guild and then later the Earnwold Rangers who he is currently an officer of. The rangers are a mercenary group with the same level of authority as the city guards and military. They are tasked with keeping order in the forest, scouting, tracking high level targets, protecting endangered creatures and defending the kingdom from invading forces if it ever comes to that. As a mage, being from Frostfell, prefers frost magic but also practices with multiple forms of magic. Expecially a Puppetmastery form of necromancy that allows him to control whoever is caught in his strings. If someone has a strong enough will, they can escape from their hold.. Personality Cole is naturally laid back, calm, and kind hearted. However, if someone were to try to hurt or kill him, someone he cares about, or innocent people, he will hurt or even kill them if the situation gives him no choice. He enjoys being in calm, quiet places such as forests, mountains, temples and libraries. He enjoys the occasional alcoholic drink, smoking medicinal herbs, shooting, magic and debauchery. He hardly ever uses magic, unless he really needs to or if he's just having fun. He is more confident in his physical training. Cole is loyal and would never betray a friend. He holds nature in very high regard and would do nothing to cause immense damage to it. Appearance Cole in his humanoid form is 6 ft tall with white and black scruffy looking hair and blue eyes. He has an athletic build, black wolf ears and a tail In his anthro form, he is a white wolf with dark gray spots on certain areas such as his ears, nose, sides, outer legs, and tail with similar features as his previous form. The same muscular build and eyes and whatever hairstyle he had before. Depending on the area he's in, he wears clothes matching the terrain of the place. Using them as camouflage.He also wears reenforced leather armor to protect himself from damage should he ever have to fight up close and in the open. Abilities (Physical) *Expertly skilled in archery *Versed in other forms of combat besides archery (Martial arts, swordplay, knifeplay) *Knife throwing *Stealth *Climbing *Detecting and laying traps *Taming, calming or charming animals *Tracking and leaving no trail to be tracked *Knowledge of herbs for medicinal or poisonous uses *The art of Healing (both magical and medicinal) due to self-reliance *Skilled in multiple languages. *Ability to move quickly through forests due to familiarity *Can train animals *Peak physical condition and strength *Immunity to vampirism, posession and lots of diseases. *Enhanced senses through training *Drug resistance training Abilities (Magical) WIP *Cryokinesis (Ice) *Aquakinesis (Water) *Aerokinesis (Air) *Fading (Teleportation) *Portal creation *Soul Cables/ Puppetmastery (necromancy) Category:People